The Notebook
by seriouslyjess
Summary: Cameron's engaged, her friends aren't so sure about it. What does a notebook have to do with anything? A one shot.


**Just a little story about House and Cam. I'm almost done with the next chapters for each fic, but this was just to give me a break. **

* * *

**The Notebook**

"You'll never guess what I found the other day!" Allison Cameron looked at her best friend Jenna and shook her head.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Oh God. Here we go again…"

Cameron took a moment to glance around her room. Lying on the floor was Jenna and herself, the two sprawled on throw pillows. Abby and Julia had claimed the couch as their own, while Alicia and Jackie had each grabbed a chair.

"Not again." Jenna protested. "I usually only find the interesting stuff. My mother finally made us all pack our crap up, so I found it like two days ago."

She was Allison's closest friend and was known to lose things. Her room had always been messy when she was a child, and her habit of losing things had only toned down slightly as she had grown up.

"You guys! You'll like this I promise." Jenna got up and went to her bag. She pulled out a tattered notebook titled _The Notebook of Randomness_.

"You found that?"

"Yeah. I figured tonight would be a perfect night." Allison groaned. She couldn't believe that they were doing this to her.

"So…" Jenna opened to the first page.

The two of them were the closest out of the six best friends, and Cameron knew why she had found the notebook. It was to prove a point that Cameron didn't want proved. Jenna was like her second personality. The moment she had told her of the engagement, Jenna had gone quiet. They were sitting in some random restaurant, and she had shaken her head at her.

"You won't be happy Al."

"Yes, I will."

"You don't love him." It had gotten really silent then and she had sighed.

"He loves me though."

"I don't care. I think that you're making a mistake." Neither ever brought it up again, until tonight.

"I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Sucks for you" Abby replied, trying to read over Jenna's shoulder.

"Yeah." Jackie grinned. "You signed the pact, remember?"

"As head of the Sisters Forever Club, I Jenna Hamilton hereby declare that _The Notebook of Randomness_ can be pulled out when someone is being an idiot, found a guy that they are about to marry/slept with/are engaged to or when we feel like it. Four people need to agree, and override the other two.  
Signed Allison Cameron, Abigail Wright, Jacqueline Young, Julia Martinez, Alicia Moore and Jenna Hamilton." Julia read over her shoulder.

"You lose, see?"

"Okay. Things That A Guy Must/Must Not Have." Jenna read. "If I remember there were 101 for each list, right?"

"I think so." Alicia replied.

The six had grown up together, but now all lived on opposite sides of the country. Jenna was the closest in New York. Abby was in L.A., Jackie Texas, Julia Philadelphia, and Alicia Phoenix. That being said, Jenna had met her fiancé more then the one night that they had spent with him last night.

Jenna handed the notebook over to Alicia for her to read out loud. "Number one. No baldness."

"Nope." They chorused. "He loves his hair, if it fell out I think that he would cry. I wonder what would happen if we shaved it all off." Jenna added thoughtfully.

"Two, no piercings or major tattoos."

"No piercings, no tattoos."

"Three, taller then Allie."

"Check."

"Four, not allergic to animals."

"Check."

"Always been a man and a few that could fit with that: not girly (fashion wise), not afraid of girl talk, but won't participate in it and not gay or bi."

"As far as I know." Jenna snickered.

"He makes me feel like a natural woman, or a lesbian if I was dating him." Allie shot her a look.

"Jen-"

"I don't like him okay?" She shot back. "He reminds me of that annoying pompous ass you dated in college. He was no good, remember?"

"Children! Can I continue?"

Arguments between Jenna and Allison were frequent. As children, Allison had been unable to say no to people, while Jenna had no problem. Because of that, Jenna was always sticking up for Allie, but it had carried over into adulthood.

The two sat back and glared at each other.

"Next, we have nice."

"Yes."

"I have a bunch of short ones I'm going to read. Stop me if it's a no. Will sing, plays a musical instrument or used to, no ghost skin, no fake tan, knows another language, doesn't like Star Wars, can deal with the six of us, no spider bands, no scary eyebrows, doesn't do illegal things, muscular."

"Good so far?"

"I don't think that he's very muscular." Abby piped up.

"He has muscle though."

"But not a lot." Julia pointed out.

"Here's another long group: Silly, protective, gets together with other couples, can work electronics, will try new things, likes to dance, lovable, will take road trips, shares secrets, has real friends -" Alicia paused and groaned. "Nice package? Answer that one Allie."

"It's- decent size." She blushed. "But, not bigger then normal."

"33 years we've been friends and you still blush at things like that?" Jenna shook her head. "You need to stop getting embarrassed so easily."

"Yeah right."

"Back to the list." The bantering went on for a while as well as the list. Some of the questions had eye rolls, while other such as 'isn't Michael Jackson' 'able to understand relationships with hot actors' and 'can spell' had them laughing and going "what?"

"Okay. The last two." There was a pause. "He loves you."

"Yeah, he loves me."

Jenna grabbed the notebook from Alicia and met her best friend's eyes, "You love him." There was dead silence and Cameron slowly shook her head before dissolving into tears.

"No, I don't love him."

* * *

"Robert!" 

"Don't talk to me _Allison_." Chase tried to storm off angrily, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

Without thinking about it, he swung his arm to get away from her. She let go in surprise, but didn't step back. He was unable to stop the momentum and it slammed her in the face, hitting her and causing her to fly onto the sidewalk.

"Allison." Immediately he knelt down next to her, but she brushed him off.

"It's okay Robert. I probably deserved it anyway."

"No. You didn't. Jeeze Allie." He touched her cheek gently. "I should've see this coming. We both knew it was going to happen. I just figured a ring would delay it." Cameron pulled the ring off gently and handed it to him.

"Find someone who loves you just as much as you love them." She kissed his cheek as he helped her off the ground.

"You invite me to your wedding, you hear?"

"Yes. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry." She paused unsure what to do, but Chase gave her a gently shove towards her car.

"Go see him Allie. He's been moping. Even if you can't see it, we can."

* * *

"House…" Cameron stepped into his dark office and met his gaze. 

He noticed the bruise on her face that was already forming when she was about two feet away from him and jumped up and walked over to her. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing. Robert got upset, and I grabbed his arm. He pulled it away and the momentum caused it to ht my face. He didn't mean it, really." But, Hose had already started towards the door when he heard the word 'Robert'.

"House! Stop it. He was just upset. I –I -" House had paused and was looking at her expectantly. "I broke off the engagement."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"My friends and I made a list when we were kids. It had 101 thinks that we wanted in a guy. My best friend Jenna found it the other day when they were all out here - and we went through it and - and then there was a question -"

"Cameron. You're rambling." She smiled apologetically.

"The point is, I don't love him."

"So you come to me instead?" Cameron knew that she should talk or say something, but instead she took a step closer to him and kissed him.

"I couldn't love him because I'm in love with you House."

* * *

_One Year Three Months and Two Days Later_

They had taken things slow. Or at least, they had intended to take things slow. It maybe hadn't happened that way.

Jenna looked at her best friend a smile on her face.

"Long time no see Al. Love the ring."

She laughed at her friend. "Don't be cruel."

"I'm always cruel. I brought the list." She saw House and waved at him. With the same sharp attitude and sense of humor, the two had become fast friends.

"You better leave, girl talk time." House shuddered and pulled Allison into a tight embrace and kissed her deeply. He stopped when the sound of a whistle was heard. He turned to see the other four girls standing there grinning at him.

"Your friends are so weird."

"I know. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'll see you later Allie. Love you."

"Love you too Greg." He walked out and her friends laughed. "He's so whipped Al."

"Yeah, I know." Two hours later after much laughter and teasing they were on the last question.

"Do you love him Allie?" Jenna looks at her eyes serious and probing. Allison stares back at her.

"Yes" she says, and she knows it's true.

* * *

Corny? Eh, whatever. Let me know what you think. 

Review!


End file.
